My Favorite Kind of Art
by doodlebug720
Summary: And that, to be frank, is Itachi's favorite kind of art. ItaDei Oneshot Dedicated to DanceForever.


**My Favorite Kind of Art**

**ItaDei Oneshot!**

**Dedicated to DanceForever, one of the winners of my H.O.P.E. contest, who correctly guessed the movie. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did most of the men would walk around with no shirts. Just saying.**

**!**

Deidara sauntered down the hallway, a frown evident on his normally happy face. His blond hair was up in its usual ponytail, with the bangs over one eye. The visible eye was a clear blue, and narrowed in his frustration.

Itachi, who had been heading towards the kitchen, saw the young man in his distress. He considered walking by and ignoring him, but he decided against it. After all, bad team relations would do no good, correct? So, he casually spoke um, "Is something bothering you, Deidara-san?"

Deidara looked shocked that Itachi had spoken to him. "Uh, well, Sasori-danna and me were having an argument, yeah." He mumbled.

"A lover quarrel?" Itachi spoke, his face the epitome of calm and serious.

Deidara scowled at him, "For your information, we are not dating, yeah. And another thing-" Deidara stopped, his eyes widening in his realization. "Itachi-san, you just made a joke!" Deidara accused, as if the very suggestion was in itself blasphemous.

"You say that like I am incapable of such things." Itachi gave a slight smirk, "So what was your fight about?"

"Ah, um. Art, yeah." Deidara muttered, still in shock.

"Of course." Itachi sighed, Deidara and Sasori seemed to have this fight a lot.

"Itachi-san, what is your favorite type of art, yeah?" The question was so simple, so innocent, but it managed to affect Itachi nonetheless.

"I... I don't really know." Itachi mumbled, his eyes unfocusing. He never had even bothered to consider art before, so why did it seem so important now?

"Oh." Deidara sighed, seeming disappointed. He started to slink away in his misery, towards his room.

"Ah, Deidara-san?" Itachi muttered, so quiet the blond could barely hear.

"Hm?" Deidara half turned.

"What is your opinion on art?" Itachi sighed at last. He could bring himself to say what he was really thinking.

"I think art should be a bang, yeah!" Deidara's face seemed to light up, as he grinned. "Here for a second, gone in a flash!"

"Ah.. You mean, like your explosions?" Itachi could understand the blond's reasoning. The best things in life have never been permanent. His family, his friends, even the Akatsuki. Nothing was forever, so why not enjoy their beauty now?

"Exactly, yeah! But it could be anything, yeah! As long as it eventually fades away." Deidara sighed. "It's kind of sad, isn't it? But still so beautiful, yeah."

"Beautiful." Itachi repeated back, utterly mesmerized. Deidara seemed so focused, so passionate about his art. He wanted passion like that.

"Are you feeling okay, yeah?" Deidara raised an eyebrow towards the normally stoic Uchiha. Right about now, he looked like he was going to go confess his love or something. Was the way he talked about art really so life changing?

"I have to go." Itachi grumbled, walking briskly towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him, yeah?" Deidara tilted his head slightly, pouting.

_'Dear Kami, he has to stop looking so damn adorable. I don't like men, dammit!_' Itachi insisted, the tips of his ears turning red in his embarrassment.

Deidara turned to walk away.

'It must be because of the hair. It must remind me of a girl.' Itachi rationalized. That made sense, right? It happened all the time! Men went to a bar, met a beautiful woman, and found out that she was a very effeminate but straight as an arrow man. Right?

!

"Sasori-san," Itachi muttered, sitting in the kitchen, "Is it irregular for someone such as I to have romantic feelings for another person?"

Kisame slammed his large blue hands onto the counter, shouting, "Who the hell are you, and _what _have you done to Itachi Uchiha!"

"I'm serious, and I was not speaking to you, Kisame-san. Itachi glared at the blue shark man.

Kisame walked away briskly, muttering something about the apocalypse.

Sasori calmly turned to face the Uchiha, mumbling, "It is perfectly normal to feel a romantic attraction to another physical being."

"Even a man?" Itachi muttered without thinking.

Sasori slid away a little bit, "Uh, I guess so. Would I be prying if I asked who?"

"Deidara." Itachi admitted.

"Oh, that makes sense. He looks a little bit like a girl." Sasori chuckled quietly.

"...Go to hell." Itachi snarled.

"Sorry if I offended." Sasori amended.

"So what do I do?"

"Ah, I forgot you were socially inept. I recommend..."

!

"Ah, Deidara-san," Itachi knocked softly on the blond boy's door.

"Come in, yeah!" Deidara shouted from inside.

Itachi slowly creaked open the door, stepping

inside. "I have something to tell you," Itachi muttered. Deidara's room was messy, bits of unformed clay and new bomb designs were everywhere.

"Well, what is it, yeah?" Deidara asked, standing up. He had been forming a little clay bird, and his hands were covered in the mess.

Using Sasori's brilliantly formed out plan, Itachi reached forward, placing his hand onto Deidara's face. He leaned in, placing a light kiss onto Deidara's lips.

He was pleased with the flavor of explosion that met his taste buds. It was a beautiful combination of pleasure and want, sending nerve wracking tingles up his spine.

"Ah! Itachi-san?" Deidara blushed, gasping.

"That, Deidara, is my favorite type of art."

**!**

**Short? I know. But, in my defense, I have no experience writing yaoi. **

**Ah, by the way, I have a special offer for those who want it. I'm offering OCs in a new story of mine, PM me if you'd like one. Alright?**

**~Ginny**


End file.
